Unforgetable Birthday
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: What could Jou get for Seto's birthday? Why, Seto's wild fantasy of course!
1. Gift I

Unforgetable Birthday

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

Warning: boy/boy, girl/girl (Seto/Jou, Mokuba/OC, Honda/Otogi, Yami/Yugi, Mai/Shizuka) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: NO FLAMES! By the way, does anyone like the pairing Mai/Shizuka? Cause I do and I SERIOUSLY hate Anzu... sorry Anzu lovers...

* * *

What could you get something for a rich ass husband on his birthday? You got that right. Katsuya Jounouchi has been married to Seto Kaiba for about a year now and he was barely twenty-five while Seto was twenty-six. Jou groaned in annoyance as he was in the living room trying to watch television but he was also thinking about the brunette's birthday which was four days away.

Mokuba sniggered as he came into view of Jou who was having a panic attack about his brother's birthday. He was now ninteen and was going to the University of Domino and since it wasn't far away, he was still living at the mansion and got to work as vice-president for Kaiba Corp. "You have no idea what to get for my brother's birthday, do you still?" Mokuba asked as Jou perked up at the familiar voice and saw Mokuba at the entrance way of the living room.

He huffed, "No! He has everything! What are YOU getting him Mokuba?" He asked.

Mokuba smiled, "That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said with an evil grin.

Jou glared at him, "It better not be like another butt plug that you gave to him before Mokuba!" He screeched.

Mokuba laughed, "What? Didn't you liked it?" He asked innocently as he knew that his brother had used it on Jou during the night of his birthday since his brother have been playing with it the next day and making Jou whimper like a dog in heat.

"That wasn't funny at all! I couldn't walk for days after that!" Jou snapped.

"But Seto liked it," Mokuba pointed out with a pout.

"That was because he was the one playing with it! He wasn't using it!" Jou complained.

Mokuba chuckled, "Alright. But I promise you, no sex toys this birthday. However, it may boost your sexual activites up," he said with a grin.

Jou groaned, "I can't believe you can be a pervert in such times Mokuba," he said.

"Hey! Seto's a bigger pervert if you ask me! Hell, his sex drive could last longer than I could!" Mokuba explained.

Jou perked up as he looked at Mokuba. "What about a sex show for him?" He asked.

Mokuba blinked, "What?" He asked.

"Yea, a sex show! A private show for him and me where two guys are going at it and right after, we could go to the strip bar to celebrate," Jou said blushing.

Mokuba sniggered, "Why not a strip show for him instead of the sex show? We could all go to the strip bar and you could perform for him," he suggested.

Jou blushed madly as his face couldn't get any redder. Mokuba was right for one thing. One of Seto's fantasies with him was to have Jou perform for him stripping against a pole. However, Jou was no good at it and he had paid a private stripper one Christmas for Seto's gift and Seto wasn't disappointed at all even though he still wants Jou to do it one day and later that night, Jou hadn't slept at all only late in the morning thanks to Seto's manipulation to him.

"Did Seto told you about that?" Jou asked.

Mokuba nodded, "He tells me everything that goes on around here at the mansion," he said with a grin as he saw Jou covering up his face with his hands. "Aw, c'mon big brother! You don't have to get all shy now that we're family," he said patting him on the back.

Jou chuckled weakly, "So I'll make a reservation at the strip bar this Saturday and I'll tell the manager of the place that I'm a performing number for him. Plus I'll reserve a room there just in case," he said as there were several rooms in the strip bar just in case for people who are wild up.

Mokuba nodded, "Make the reservation for five whatever time we decide to leave. So, what about during the daytime?" He asked.

"Eh, perhaps I should invite Shizuka as well to this outing," Jou said thinking.

Mokuba blinked, "Do you really want Shizuka in a gay/strip bar, Jou?" He asked.

Jou shrugged, "She's with Mai, isn't she? I'm sure she and Mai would be happy to come with us," he said.

"Along with Anzu?" Mokuba asked.

Jou frowned, "Anzu has stopped being our friend ever since she found out Yugi and Yami were together. Which wasn't really surprising," he said as it happened right after high school where they were about to start college soon.

"I guess I could invite my boyfriend along as well. Seto trusts Hideaki to be with me," Mokuba said unlike his previous boyfriend before, Kazuki. Mokuba have thought that he and Kazuki would be like Seto and Jou, however, Seto didn't trust him one bit and thus having him and Mokuba fought to one another and not speaking for days. It wasn't until one day that Mokuba have found out that Kazuki was a hacker and a thief. He stole money from both his and Seto's accounts and Kazuki wasn't caught until two days later which was when Mokuba apologized to Seto for not trusting him sooner.

"Alright. So that will be..." Jou began as he began counting the people in his mind to see how many are coming. "Wait, should I also invite Honda and Otogi?" He asked.

"Duh! Honda was your best man in the wedding and Otogi is his boyfriend! Whaddya think?" Mokuba asked as Jou was so clueless at times.

Jou nodded, "Hehe...So, that would be twelve people in total," he finished.

"Want to split the money in half?" Mokuba suggested as Jou works as Seto's assistant part-time and thus gets money regularly like any working person.

Jou nodded, "I'll go and make the phone calls," he said standing up quickly as he knew that Seto would be home soon and he wants to finish the calls before he gets home.

* * *

(The next day)

Mokuba paid the stripper with a smile as he looked at Jou to his right.

"M-Mokuba, are you sure about this?" Jou asked nervously as it was Mokuba's idea to have Jou stripping lessons until Saturday and that left three days. Since it was Mokuba's idea, he was going to pay the stripper tutor for the whole entire three hours for Jou's lesson the next three days.

Mokuba smirked in satisfaction. Seto had no idea that the two were in the strip/gay bar right now during the daytime. The bar was closed during the three hours leaving Jou having his lessons in private while Mokuba and the manager being the audience.

"Yo Mokuba, are you listening?" Jou asked as he was seeing Mokuba in a daze look.

Mokuba shook his head as he looked at Jou who was on stage beside the stripper. "What were you saying big brother?" He asked smiling.

"I'm asking if this was okay," Jou said as Mokuba saw that he was shaking a bit and he knew that Jou was a bit nervous or excited about it.

"Just think on how Seto would appreciate this big brother. I'm sure that Seto would get something for you on your birthday next year if you do his little fantasy," Mokuba said with a grin as he saw Jou's face turned bright red as a tomato.

Jou's fantasy was to make love with Seto in his office at Kaiba Corporation during the work hours where people were so busy and the idea tingles him by being caught by the secretary or one of his people. "Great! Let's get going!" Jou said a little bit enthusiastic as Mokuba's grin couldn't get any wider.

* * *

"I had no idea THAT could be so hard," Jou complained as he and Mokuba walked into the mansion after Jou's lesson that day.

Mokuba smirked, "What did you expect? That stripping would be a one day thing?" He asked.

"Stripping? What's this I hear about stripping?" Seto's voice asked as he had came from the dining room table and had heard his husband and brother coming into the mansion together.

The two froze as they turned and saw Seto standing near the doorway entrance of the dining room table. "Yami!" Jou screeched as Seto raised an eyebrow at him, "Yami suggested we should have strip poker since Yugi was busy with his grandfather at the Kame Game Shop but I told him that me and Mokuba had to come home soon anywho since Mokuba might be needed at the headquarters," Jou explained quickly.

"Really? You know, I just gotten a phone call from Yugi asking if you two were available to come over and see them. Yugi doesn't sound busy with his grandfather at all," Seto said as he stared at the two.

"Wait a second! It wasn't Yami! That was Honda that we saw, Jou! He was the one who suggested about strip poker for tonight and not the other way around! Yugi WAS busy the other day but not today," Mokuba explained.

Jou blinked, "Oh yea..." he lied thoughtfully.

"By the way Seto, what are YOU doing home early?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother.

Seto shrugged, "What? I can't go out an early release to see my husband and brother?" He asked.

Jou and Mokuba grinned at each other as the both of them glomped on Seto and Seto fell backward onto the ground with a thud.

* * *

TBC...

me: This is a birthday fic for Seto this upcoming Saturday!

Mokuba: Hope you all like it...

Jou: Especially me stripping...

Seto: Review and update!!


	2. Gifts II

Gifts

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Yugioh!

**Warning:** boy/boy, girl/girl (Seto/Jou, Mokuba/Hideaki, Honda/Otogi, Shizuka/Mai)

**Author's Note:** YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! NO FLAMES! LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Mokuba cringed as he saw Jou slipped on his footing while he was stripping on the pole. It was day two and barely two days away from Seto's birthday and Jou still haven't gotten it perfect yet.

"P-Perhaps you should extend your lesson tomorrow seeing that tomorrow's the last day? Perhaps the whole entire day for your lesson?" The manager suggested as he was sitting next to Mokuba and also cringed at Jou's fall.

Jou glared at him, "I'm NOT that bad, am I?" He asked as he looked over at Mokuba.

"Eh, let's say if it was Anzu pole dancing and she did it perfectly, that means you suck," he said.

Jou growled, "Don't you worry! I'll get this right by tomorrow! I'll be practicing at the mansion also while Seto's out at work or being distracted by someone as well! I'll get this right by Saturday night! Don't you worry!" Jou said confidently.

"He talks a big talk, but can he back it up?" The manager asked as Mokuba nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

"Shizuka! Your here!" Jou said happily as he had opened the door to the mansion later that night and he saw Shizuka and Mai standing out front.

"Big brother!" Shizuka squeaked happily and she hugged her brother in a tight hug as the two haven't seen each other for ages. Shizuka and Mai were both fiancee's and thus the two were about to be married next year during the spring season. Mokuba haven't been able to see Shizuka and Mai since Seto's and Jou's wedding and thus he had been busy with schoolwork, the company, etc.

"You know, we didn't have to stay here for the next two days. I don't mind going to the other side and getting Shizuka. After all, that's what I do now routinly every weekend or so," Mai said with a smile.

"But this is a special occassion Mai. I'm glad that mom was able to say yes to this," Jou said happily.

"Although we have a problem now," Mokuba muttered as the three looked at him. "What about your lessons Jou?"

"Lessons?" Shizuka asked puzzled as she looked at her big brother, "what lessons?" She repeated.

"Err...I don't think you want to hear this Shizuka," Jou said nervously.

"No really Jou, we are both curious now," Mai said with a grin.

Jou glared at her, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?" He asked.

"Since when?" Mai asked as Jou huffed.

Mokuba shook his head as he answered both of the girls questioning looks. "Jounouchi is having private lessons at the strip bar for Seto's birthiday this Saturday and Seto can't find out," he explained.

The two women dropped their jaws onto the floor as they stared at Jou in shock. "J-Jounouchi, I wouldn't think you'd have the guts to do that!" Mai said surprised.

Jou's face went red, "Well, it's for Seto's birthday," he replied.

"Plus Jou wants his fantasy to become a reality," Mokuba said sniggering.

"Mokuba!"

* * *

(Later that night)

"Puppy, what are you doing?" Seto's voice asked as he saw Jou dancing around the pole that held his bed in place as Seto had came out from the bathroom and have stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jou.

Jou jumped a mile as he turned to look at his lover by the bathroom doorway. Clearly he could see that he was aroused by the way Seto was trying to control it. He smirked in satisfaction as he knew that his pole dancing was getting better and better no matter what Mokuba says. "Done with the bathroom?" He asked.

"Puppy, you didn't answer my question," Seto said ignoring the question.

Jou frowned, "What? I was using the pole to scratch my back since it itches," he lied.

"Didn't seem like it. To be exact, it looked like you were pole dancing," Seto said as his lips turned into a smile, "have you finally came into senses to do my most wildest dream for me with a lap dance?" He asked.

Jou stopped as he stared at Seto. "L-lap d-dance?" He stuttered.

Seto sniggered. "Of course. You can't do a pole dancing without a lap dance. Although why would you do it if you would never do it in your life?" He asked with a grin.

Jou laughed nervously, "Of course Seto. Where's Mokuba?" He asked.

"In his room," Seto replied and he saw Jou dash out the bedroom as Seto shook his head.

* * *

(The next day)

The final day of pole dancing and the start of lap dancing for Jounouchi. Mokuba have booked the whole entire strip bar for the day and thus there wouldn't be any customers coming in or out that day. Mokuba was with Seto along with Shizuka as Mokuba's boyfriend, Hideaki and Mai came with him that day and the manager was also sitting in the audience watching Jou.

Mai sniggered, "This is going to be great. Who would thought in the million years to that Katsuya Jounouchi would be pole dancing or even lap dancing in front of everyone?" She asked.

"It is quite amusing. I'm thinking of doing Mokuba's fantasy as well on his birthday," Hideaki said blushing.

"Oh? And that would be...?" Mai asked smiling.

"Err...Forget that I said anything Mai!" Hideaki said quickly as Mai chuckled.

* * *

"Your up to something Mokuba and I intend to find out," Seto said as he was in his office at Kaiba Corporation along with Shizuka who wanted to see how the company looks inside and see what the people are doing.

"Seto, you don't trust your own little brother?" Mokuba asked as he pouted.

Seto glared, "I would trust you if Katsuya was here right now with me," he said.

Shizuka sniggered, "Your right Mokuba. Seto's a big softie for Katsuya," she said.

Mokuba grinned, "Seto can't live a day without big brother," he said.

Seto twitched, "both of you OUT!" He snarled.

* * *

(Seto's birthday-next day)

Everyone was about to get ready to leave for the strip bar within one hours but not before opening Seto's gifts right there in the mansion.

"Open mine first!" Mokuba said eagerly as he thrashed his gift right in Seto's hands.

Seto chuckled, "Alright Mokuba," he said as he teared the wrapper. "Mokuba, these seem really expensive," he said as he picked up a DVD.

Jou frowned and he leaned over to see what kind of DVD it was. He shrieked. "Mokuba! I thought I told you no more sex toys?" Jou asked as he glared at him.

"There aren't toys! I told you that it would boost your sexual activities up, didn't I?" Mokuba asked with a grin as Jou groaned.

"Mokuba and I paid for half of it. He gave you two DVD's and I also gave you two DVD's," Hideaki piped up blushing.

Seto smiled, "Thank you Mokuba and Hideaki. I'm sure they'll be handy for tonight," he said as he stared at Jou who blushed bright red.

"Here yea go big brother! This is from the both of us," Shizuka said smiling.

"Wow sis, massage oils and lubes. Who would have thought?" Jou asked as Shizuka blushed.

"We thought you were running out and that you both need some new things," Mai explained.

"As well as a pair of handcuffs?" Seto asked as Jou looked up and saw that the handcuffs were brought in by Bakura and Ryou.

"Don't you guys do BDSM?" Bakura asked smirking as Jou's face couldn't get any redder.

"Last but not least, here's our gift," Yugi said as he gave it to Seto.

Seto blinked as he saw that it was an invitation along with Jou's name on it. "A tournament?" Seto asked as he read the invitation.

Yugi nodded, "Grandpa and I decided to do a tournament and the winner gets a box of new packs of Duel Monster cards! Although this would be a tag team duel and I haven't spoken about it to you Kaiba," he said.

Seto nodded, "I'll set an appointment," he said as Yugi grinned. Seto turned to look at Jou, "where's your gift puppy?" He asked.

"Err... I'm special delivering it and it should be here once we get back. C'mon guys, we better get going," Jou said quickly.

"Hey, what about us?" Honda asked annoyed as he and Otogi were forgotten.

"Yea Kaiba, you didn't recieved our gift," Otogi said smirking as he gave the gift wrap box to Seto.

Seto opened it and since Jou was standing up already, he could see it clearly and he gasped. "Otogi!" He screeched loudly and Seto held it up to let everyone see and it was the same dog suit that Otogi used on him during the first time Yugi played against him with his dungeon dice game.

Otogi laughed, "Hope you like the gift!" He said as Jou snarled.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the strip bar, Jou hurried over to where the manager's office to tell him that he was there and that he would perform his show tonight for Seto.

"Your table sirs and ma'am," the waitress said as soon as they saw them and they were sitting right in front of where they could have a good eye view of the pole dancing strippers as they were sitting at the booth.

"Where did Katsuya went too?" Seto asked as he was searching for the blonde haired boy.

Mokuba laughed nervously, "He should be here any moment Seto. No, no! Don't sit there! You should sit in the middle since your the guest of honor for the night! Shizuka, do you mind getting us the special drinks with Mai?" He asked.

Seto was about to say that there were waiters around the bar but Shizuka nodded. "Sure! I don't mind! Let's go Mai!" She said desperately and she grabbed her hand to pull the blonde haired woman out off the area. Shizuka loves her brother dearly, but clearly, she would have a heart attack once she sees Jou strip dancing and thus she had agreed to help the bartendar until the end of Jou's show with the help of Mai.

* * *

"Shizuka, I wanted to see your brother perform!" Mai said as she was hoping a little blackmail would come in handy for her.

Shizuka shook her head, "I'm not doing this alone!" She said.

Mai glared, "Shizuka, you can do this on your own. I'll see the show," she said as she turned and was getting ready to leave.

"Wait!"

"What Shizuka?" Mai asked as she stared at her girlfriend.

Shizuka grinned, "If you do this with me, I let you do your BDSM fantasy with me for a whole week!" She said nervously.

Mai quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?" She asked.

Shizuka nodded, "Whatever you wish, master," she said as she licked her lips at the word 'master' and Mai nearly drooled at the spot right there.

"Let's do this!" She quickly said as she grabbed Shizuka's hand and went straight to the bar.

* * *

The lights dimmed and an announcer began speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman! We have an special night tonight! Mr. Kaiba Seto is turning twenty-six!" The announcer said as everyone clapped and Seto stayed calmly right on his seat as he was still wondering where his puppy went off too. "Now, we have a special dance tonight for the birthday boy! Let's welcome 'The Dragon!'" The announcer cried as everyone cheered and music began blasting around the walls.

Seto still had his arms crossed but as soon as the dancer came up onto the stage and started pole dancing, Seto's jaw dropped dead and his arms were now both at his sides right there. Right in front of his eyes was his own lover pole dancing for him!

(Flashback)

_"Puppy, what are you doing?" Seto's voice asked as he saw Jou dancing around the pole that held his bed in place as Seto had came out from the bathroom and have stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jou._

_Jou jumped a mile as he turned to look at his lover by the bathroom doorway. Clearly he could see that he was aroused by the way Seto was trying to control it. He smirked in satisfaction as he knew that his pole dancing was getting better and better no matter what Mokuba says. "Done with the bathroom?" He asked._

_"Puppy, you didn't answer my question," Seto said ignoring the question._

_Jou frowned, "What? I was using the pole to scratch my back since it itches," he lied._

_"Didn't seem like it. To be exact, it looked like you were pole dancing," Seto said as his lips turned into a smile, "have you finally came into senses to do my most wildest dream for me with a lap dance?" He asked._

_Jou stopped as he stared at Seto. "L-lap d-dance?" He stuttered._

_Seto sniggered. "Of course. You can't do a pole dancing without a lap dance. Although why would you do it if you would never do it in your life?" He asked with a grin._

_Jou laughed nervously, "Of course Seto. Where's Mokuba?" He asked._

_"In his room," Seto replied and he saw Jou dash out the bedroom as Seto shook his head._

(End Flashback)

Seto growled as he was aroused right now since his blonde haired lover was now giving him a lap dance.

"Whoo hoo! Go Jounouchi!" Hideaki whistled with delight.

Seto couldn't take it anymore as he knew he was going to cum right there! Jou must have felt it also as he stood up and grabbed Seto's hand as he dragged him away. People around them started cheering and cat calling out to them and Seto looked up and saw that Jou was going into one of the backrooms that was for private reservations only. As soon as both of them entered, Jou began to speak.

"How do you like my performance Seto?" Jou asked as he was still grinding into Seto at the back of his side as Jou was starting to get his clothes off.

"I think I like this performance better," Seto said as he turned around and was sorta giving him a dance right there without music on.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Cause puppy, we are both alone and I can do anything that I want with you tonight," Seto said as he began kissing Jou's neck.

Jou moaned at the sensation, "Happy birthday Seto," he said as Seto was too busy to say anything. Although Seto knew one thing. It was truly a birthday that he couldn't forget and next year, he would do the fantasy that Jou always wanted.

* * *

End.

me: Did you guys all like the ending? I'm no good at writing lemon or anything that's sexual... so yea...

Seto: We should do Jou's fantasy next...

me: (snigger). We'll see next year...

Jou: Happy birthday Seto! (Glomps).

Seto: You mean happy EARLY birthday to me...

Mokuba: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Shizuka: Review and update!


End file.
